


LOLPWNT :D :D :D ... FML :(

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Wall, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia is the kind of horrible thing that makes you think "Elves bitching on LJ would be HILARIOUS :D :D :D" is a good idea. IDEK, you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOLPWNT :D :D :D ... FML :(

Water_Falls wrote: Feb 25, 3045 SA 24:42

Can't sleep. Erestor's still locked up in the library, "researching," Estel JUST stopped crying, twins not speaking to each other after the River Incident, and Glorfindel STILL won't give me head. :( FML, you guys.

Reply? Comments

> From: BalrogSlayr
> 
> Seriously, I told you I'm not comfortable with you talking about that kind of stuff about us in unlocked posts. Anyone could read that. MANWE could read that. D: And your girl will be back someday. >.> Probably.

 

>            From: Hack_and_Slashfan
> 
>            Eventually maybe. I don't mind if you guys. Um. Hang out. While I'm gone tho. ~~as long as you keep a running account of what you do, preferably in descriptive prose with illustrations. >.>  ~~And you know you COULD just hand Estel over to Arwen, right? He never fusses at her.
> 
>  
> 
>                                From: BalrogSlayr
> 
>                                DDDDDD: That's. I. Seriously! You guys!
> 
>  
> 
>                                                           From: Water_ Falls
> 
>                                                           Lol. Owned.
> 
>  
> 
> From: Scribed
> 
> >.> It really is research! Very important research! On a completely legitimate line of inquiry! ~~first age bondage and pain play customs among the sindar are a completely legitimate field of study and very useful knowlege.~~ Besides, you have half the library stacked in your rooms anyway. :(
> 
>  
> 
>              From: Water_Falls
> 
>              ... Post your results with Transformative Works and Cultures, and we'll be cool. Seriously though, other people want to use the library sometiems. Just take the 'sensitive documents' to your room or something.
> 
>  
> 
>                                 From: Scribed
> 
>                                 -/////- Will do.


End file.
